crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan: Blitzkrieg! Pig's Hoof's Secret Mission
Crayon Shin-chan: Blitzkrieg! Pig's Hoof's Secret Mission (クレヨンしんちゃん 電撃!ブタのヒヅメ大作戦 Kureyon Shinchan: Arashi o Yobu: Appare! Sengoku Daikassen), also known as Tip and Run! Pig Hoof Battle!, is a 1998 anime film. It is the sixth film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released to theatres on April 18, 1998 in Japan. The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, the studio behind the anime television series. Shin-chan and his classmates are swept into an evil plot when a field trip goes wrong. It's up to kindergarteners to save the world. Pilot A member of SML (Seigino Mikata Love; LOVE ally of justice), a secret organization under the direct control of the United National, code name Sexy(お色気; Oiroke), stealing the disk needed to run the secret weapon from the airship of Pig Hooves secret society, than escape into Tokyo Bay. On the other hand, in the houseboat sailing along the coast in Odaiba, the students and teachers of Futaba Kindergarten are having great banquet lively. Suddenly, Sexy jumps up from the ocean and onto the boat. When everybody is still confused, a giant airship appeared and grabbed the houseboat. All teachers and student escaped while the houseboat being lifted, but Shinnosuke in the toilet, Kazama, Nene, Masao, and Bo who are waiting for him, and Sexy are lifted on the boat, and lifted away with the boat. Misae and Hiroshi feel despair after they heard the news about Shinnosuke is missing. But big man who identifies himself as a member of SML, code name muscle appears there, explained the situation to us Misae and inform them that Shinnosuke is alive. Although He tells them the SML will resolves the incident, Misae who wants to rescue Shinnosuke as soon as possible, wants to go along, but Muscle refused. Misae then trick Muscle to sign a contract which states Muscle must bring Nohara Family along, however, they are still left behind. But, Misae suspects that there might be clue in Hong Kong after she saw the character of "Hong Kong" on Muscle's document. They begin to prepare and immediately left for Hong Kong the next morning. Nohara Family reunited with Muscle in Hong Kong. He still refuses to let them come along, but agree about Hiroshi forces him to. Hiroshi and Misae was headed to rescue Sexy and Shinnosuke along with the Muscle. At that time, Sexy and Shinnosuke who kidnapped with the had houseboat been caught in the airship "hooves pig". The Airship "Pig Hooves" has been chasing Sexy to the houseboat. The leader wants Sexy to return the disk, but Sexy denied. After that, Sexy help Shinnosuke escape from the airship but she get caught. Misae, Hiroshi, and Muscle arrived at the Airship to rescue Shinnosuke, but the airship begin to fly and separate them again. Cast *Akiko Yajima - Shin-chan *Keiji Fujiwara - Hiroshi *Miki Narahashi - Misae *Satomi Kōrogi - Himawari *Tesshō Genda - Kin'niku *Kotono Mitsuishi - Oiroke *Kōichi Yamadera - Burrel *Shō Hayami - Blade *Taro Ishida - Mouse *Minori Matsushima - Mama *Kaneto Shiozawa - Buriburizaemon Characters Oiroke *Female agent of the SML was only wearing a suit of ultra-thin body as code names. Shinnosuke chest shakes odious sister says just a little work a preeminent style. Steal the disk that contains the password to launch a secret weapon from pig hooves headquarters early in the story, many had fled to the houseboat was riding surface of the kindergarten. Are arrested every houseboat in pig hooves airship Since then, it has followed the trail of her, they caught us with Shinnosuke was delayed but escaped. Disk forced for tortured humiliating it is to show force for a long time the video itself has been arrested again, but misses us Shinnosuke was then synthesized in the body of the animal's face, and finally was taken hostage us Shinnosuke had passed to the mouse. After you join with us is defeated Hiroshi muscle and mom in the martial arts with a frying pan with the challenge to fight mom, husband and wife once trained in a fight to protect the Big Bag and Dr. Shinnosuke. Segi has a son called the mother of a child. But a master of martial arts, gunfire (which is to use a gun stolen from the general members in the airship once pig hooves) dislike because it considered "vulgar" gun. Type will do fine "degree of M" "self-proclaimed". It is said that "type lay on the ass a man" from Shinnosuke is positive. Ex-wife actually muscle. They are taken a type of Dr. Big Bag ass instead of deleting them as computer viruses. In the initial setting screen costume was wearing a midriff-baring Hairegu. Kin'niku *Agent of SML. Muscular male of large build. While measures of drowning in the wake of Hiroshi and Misae that tried to Kikidaso Shinnosuke information about Hiroshi and Misae came under the will to act together with us, Hiroshi. The tail is the difference between sex appeal and fight, in a gun battle. When a strong sense of justice, the mouse was allowed to operate the device at the end the suicide bombing of headquarters pig hooves hit the Tekken story is defeated by him, helped us put on the airship all members of the pig hooves. Sexy former husband, in fact his affair has caused the divorce, was robbed in sexy custody at that time. Has shown that the state wants to see Segi's son, made a promise to let that get to meet sexy and Segi Once you have survived at the end. Is an expression of a people as the father of having a child Do not let it freeze to the child in the wilderness, Misae, Hiroshi, lent the tent in the sunflower, also slept outside yourself. Mom has been very violently to win, but not apparently prefer the fist. Mouse *Leader of the "pig hooves" secret society. There is a man of appearance skinheads called glasses, then leader of a gang of evil giant has been on a surprisingly sober attire. A cold personality. He hate children. Cried up with the monitor but also to answer questions from the children obediently tentatively, and receive "uncle! i'd not hate children" and the perverse question from Shinnosuke. Dr. Big Bag is technical cooperation, cyber terrorism contemplate world domination by. Rizaemon department and the first time the virus did not match at all but breathing. Until the end, the cold kept the despicable and took the disk from the sexy to the Shinnosuke us hostage, and you want us Shinnosuke Makikomo to the suicide bombing of base even if the strategy fails further. Been beaten unconscious last raised the ire of the muscle in such a manner that took. The survivors were eventually help us Shinnosuke. Barrel *Executives of the "pig hooves." Host of the wind, but handsome, and it is a little short legs planted complex . The shoes they know and love the secret of 7cm up, there was also a short one-act legs still, be pointed out to Shinnosuke. Weakness is the loss you going to fight and eliminate the shoes, gave in easily deprived of their shoes to the end Shinnosuke. Ting Shinobase automatic pistol and two of the bosom to suspenders, shoot up the bad and the mood it. Shinnosuke is dodged (?) But gorgeously. Although under the guise of a cool character, with fairly sharp tongue, with a rough surface or a gun shootings, beatings, such as adding a face to the "sex appeal" that he laughed. On the other hand, showed, such as wind up being put on the flow of Shinnosuke, even surface is unbecoming to the executive organization. Such as instruction or restrain the blade-tinged madness, and loved to do it "sex appeal" to mom, leader of the executive rating of three people. We are tackled in terms of Kasukabe Defense Corps, lost fight with mouse take off shoes secret is the leader fell, but their sex appeal to turn the muzzle as the last assassin still without surrender. Blade *Executives of the "pig hooves." Knife as a weapon has been, as the name, a number of virtuoso master a knife. But usually expressionless and silent, eccentric tweeting without puns puns Wakimae a place like that laugh alone. Are often amazed that their mom and barrels. But, you turn into a dangerous person out of the madness when it comes to combat orientation. But also first class of weapon handling, very agile motionless, avoiding all the machine gun bullets of muscle slammed. On the other hand because they will react quickly to interesting pun, puns is also a weakness. Was brought down to devour the punch face was made (that you laugh at the puns that they have to mouth) to full fighting chance when the muscle, it away about themselves after their weaknesses. For concealed weapons considerable, when you order the "refuge in the abandoned airship weapon," the muscles at the end, it took quite a bit of time to throw away a weapon. Mom *Executives of the "pig hooves." Women of large build muscular physique. Trained in fighting techniques and muscle enough to overwhelm even the sex appeal, do not use any weapon higher endurance. Untamed nature that threaten to wield explosive personality, warlike violence. Is also very violent treatment of their subordinates. Commit a blunder when fighting with sex appeal in the middle that allows the escape of our agile Shinnosuke at the mercy of the movement of sex appeal. Also struggled to be sexy in its strength and muscle, were defeated at the end of the fierce fight with the sex appeal to get the frying pan. But heavy, there is a scene that hesitation in the puns of the blade and Shinnosuke. Birth, there is no childcare experience, and is the name of her mom. Dr. Big Bag *E-old man, an authority of science. Is the developer of the "seat EMON Bli Bli" computer virus, look at the graffiti of Shinnosuke When I lived in Kasukabe, Misae has devised a program through the window and threw the "EMON seat Bli Bli". Himself had cooperated in the "hooves pig" from lusts then had been caught in the "pig hooves" with Ome assistant Angela, actually named to achieve his own research. Are considered to be the greatest invention of mankind what slippers, slippers go where they go. Shirifechi seems, the female body is not interested in otherwise. Also when you ask to clear the "EMON seat Bli Bli", get to have taken up the type of ass to sexy as a condition. The ending had been completed. *And injects it into the cyber world to stop the Shinnosuke Rizaemon department was the first time we met Shinnosuke computer viruses in the second half after story, and was joined by Hongda, typing the program itself is to clear the seat EMON program of Bli Bli. After the incident, has become a dedicated scientist SML. The origin of the name Tobu Isesaki Big Bag station . Born in April 1, 1925, Chitose, Hokkaido.He is 73 years old. Incidentally, the combination of scientists and Shirifechi is a transvestite who is the original idea of Usui. Angela Ome *Assistant of Dr. Big Bag. In middle-aged ransvestite, transvestite that he woke up to at the age of 12. Type, such as Hiroshi Shobokure man. Contours of the face is very similar to Shinnosuke, are referring to himself in the play that. He was born in December 25, 1958, Namita, Nagao. Segi *Son of Kin'niku and Oiroke. After the divorce of two people, were adopted to sex appeal. Last appeared in the movie. Yoshito Usui *Cartoonist. Also in charge of his voice. What is your favorite type of woman SPEED (for all). Take the houseboat at the beginning, "in the karaoke big city to sing the ". Then, went to Hong Kong, but He asked for Misae that the location of the venue played "Asian Championship karaoke", was Naguritobasa to Misae (in the TV version, this scene has been cut). Category:Movie